One and Only
by Santanaobsessed2608
Summary: Short Quinntana one-shot


**I know I haven't put anything up for quite a while but i've had some really important exams so I haven't been able to so I thought I would put up this one-shot while I try sort out my other stories. =) PM me if you have any requests or anything and I'll try do them now that I am free for Summer =)**

"Has anyone got anything prepared?" Mr. Schue questions hopefully and you roll your eyes as Berry's hand shoots up and she begins to rant about her song choice.

"Actually I have something to sing." You say, standing up in the middle of her rant and cutting her off in the middle of her sentence.

"Santana, I am about to perform…"

"Ok I'm going to stop you right there. You have a good voice Rupaul, ok? But you sing about three songs a day, most of the time I have no idea what they are so everyone basically hates your voice just because you never shut up, so sit down while someone else performs for once."

"Santana, you lack the experience I have so it's only fair I get all the solo's. I've been in lessons since I was three as well as dance…"

"Yes we know but actually, I have more experience than you. I already have a CD out so sit down Rupaul."

"No you don't…"

"Remember that anonymous CD that came out? That's mine and right now it's at number one and in a week my name will be all over the news when I reveal it is mine."

Berry gaped but sat down anyway, looking offended.

"Anyway, here is my song, it's not one of my own but I wish it was. This is for Quinn." I took a deep breath and began to sing, looking at Quinn the whole time.

"You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day

Lose myself in time just thinking of your face

God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all

You'll never know if you never try

To forget your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts," Quinn begins to tear up and I move to kneel in front of her.

"If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say

Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close

And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all

You'll never know if you never try

To forget your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart

Nobody's perfect

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)

Trust me, I've learned it

Nobody's perfect

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)

Trust me, I've learned it

Nobody's perfect

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)

Trust me, I've learned it

Nobody's perfect

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)

Trust me I've learned it

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts

Come on and give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts."

"Q baby, will you be my girlfriend? The one that I walk down the carpet while Rupaul runs after us trying to get some attention?"

Quinn laughs through her tears but nods, pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Santana I take great offence to that! I can get attention easily thank you."

"Yeah and you normally get slushied for it." I say quickly before reattaching my lips to Quinn's as I pick her up bridal style and carry her out of the room. "Your carriage awaits my lady." I smirk gently once we are outside.

**Please review and let me know what you thought... even if it's bad... ;)**


End file.
